Complex Algorithms and Quantum Physics
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP trying to help their kid(s) with math homework (and failing horribly). Skimmons One-Shot!


**Prompt:** Imagine your OTP trying to help their kid(s) with math homework (and failing horribly).

**Fandom:** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Pairing:** Skye/Simmons

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...or Skimmons would've already been full on canon...

**Author's Note:** I'm new to writing fics but hopefully this doesn't suck xD

"Sweeties. You are using the incorrect algorithm."

"But mum-" little Ava pouted as her mother spoke.

"Have you tried the quadratic formula?"

"Mum, I don't even kn-" Caleb sputtered as he watched his mother scribble equation after equation onto his scrap paper.

"This is really quite simple, darlings. You just need to follow the steps. Okay! Just follow what I have done and you will easily find your answer!"

"Mummy...I can't read that. There are too many big numbers. Why are ther-"

"Ava, sweetheart. If you just break it all down, step-by-step, you'll be fi-"

"Jem? What is all this?" Skye questioned as she pointed to all of the papers scattered across the dining room table. This was definitely not the sight she expected to see when coming home from the grocery store. A tiny, five year old Ava and a handsome, albeit confused looking Caleb sat the table with their homework in front of them. About a dozen pieces of paper with complex equations were scattered along the table. _Wait...was that a sheet filled with quantum physics?_

"Oh Skye, you're home!" Jemma smiled gently, "I'm just helping the children with their math homework".

"Mama, thank goodness you're home! Can you please help us? Mum is making this way too hard!" Caleb whined as he rubbed his forehead.

"What? Caleb, sweetie. I'm making this quite simple. If you would just -"

"Jem. I thought we agreed that I would help the kids with their math and science homework until they hit at least middle school? They really can't handle all your...complex algorithms and quantum physics yet" Skye sighed as she hugged the frustrated nine year old.

Caleb sighed as he leaned into his mother. Slowly, the tension began to release from his shoulders as she lightly rubbed his back.

"I know we agreed on that...it's just...you weren't home and I just -" Jemma spoke defeatedly as her head dropped and she fiddled with her fingers.

Skye sighed and got up from the seat she had taken next to Caleb. She pointed to his homework and quickly explained how to find the area of the square shaped garden. Then she walked across the room and explained to little Ava how to use her fingers to figure out '2+2'. After giving a kiss to each of their foreheads, she sent them into the living room to watch some cartoons. They deserved a little TV time before dinner.

Coming around the table, she slowly walked up behind Jemma and wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders. Gently kissing a soft, pale cheek, she patiently waited for the scientist to relax into her embrace. As she did, Skye tightened her hold and spoke lightly into her ear.

"Hon...you do realize they are still in elementary school, right? Ava's still trying to figure out how to count to one-hundred. And Caleb? As advanced as the kid is...he's still working on finding the area of a square. There's no need for the quadratic formula...or whatever these numbers are…" Skye's words drifted off as she tried to make sense of the jumble of numbers written across the papers on the table.

"I realize that _now_...I suppose I may have jumped the gun" Jemma slowly spoke as she grasped the arms around her shoulders. "Maybe I should just not step in again. The kids _did _look quite confused…"

"Yea babe, they were a bit lost" Skye chuckled lightly as the scientist turned around in her seat and wrapped her arms around the hacker's neck. "I think you're just a little too smart to teach math to the babes. Let the average math leveled people handle that".

"Alright, alright. Enough math for today," Jemma laughed as she pulled the tanned skin, computer genius closer. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Oh! What's for dinner?" Skye asked with a bright smile as her arms wrapped tightly around Jemma's waist in a warm embrace.

"My famous lasagna, of course! I hope you're hungry, love. I made extra tonight" the scientist said as she rose to give her wife a kiss before sauntering into the kitchen.

"I love you, Jemma" Skye said softly as she followed her love into the kitchen to check on the oven.

"I love you too, Skye" Jemma smiled as she glanced up at her wife from the oven.

Smiling wide, Skye turned to poke her head into the living room and shouted to the kids, "Hey guys, go wash up. Dinner's ready!" Her smile grew even larger as she heard the sounds of Ava and Caleb running towards the bathroom down the hall. With Jemma and their little family, everything was perfect.


End file.
